My Galway Girl
by ImHereToReview
Summary: WINNER of the One Shot Soundtrack Contest hosted by MandyLeigh87. Edward wants to travel the world. His travels lead him to Galway, Ireland, where he meets Bella. Friendship blossoms and sparks fly. What happens when they won't share the whole truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Vampire Edward. I own Irish Bella, traveling Edward and this story. Please don't steal my baby. I'm a proud momma.

**Full Summary:** Before Edward starts life after school and residency he wants to travel the world. His travels lead him to Galway, Ireland, where he meets Bella. Friendship blossoms and sparks fly. Before Edward starts life after school and residency he wants to travel the world. His travels lead him to Galway, Ireland, where he meets Bella. Friendship blossoms and sparks fly. What happens when he won't share the whole truth? Is Bella hiding something too?

My entry for and **WINNER** of the One Shot Soundtrack Contest, hosted by MandyLeigh87. Song assignment: _Galway Girl_ by Steve Earl. AH, Cannon, Romance

Lyrics used from Steve Earl's _Galway Girl_ (tense changed in story):

I took a stroll on the old long walk

We were halfway there when the rain came down

And she asked me up to her flat downtown

When I woke up I was all alone

With a broken heart and a ticket home

And I lost my heart to a Galway girl

I've traveled around I've been all over this world

*UNDERLINED PHRASES WERE FOR THE ONE SHOT CHALLENGE*

**~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~**

~*MGG*~

"Edward, me lad. How have you been? Your Granny and I have missed you. Come here and let us get a closer look at you."

Smiling, I walk further into my grandparents' home and drop my bags as I'm greeted with the most delicious aroma of my grandmother's cooking.

I look down at my grandfather, my mother's father. His smile is not to be contained and his eyes sparkle with excitement. No doubt because of the two week visit I have planned in their home town, Galway City, Ireland.

I am the spitting image of his younger years, though he is several inches shorter than me. We share the same copper hair and green eyes, which are too dominating of features to not be passed down throughout our many generations. Though there seems to be more grey than copper on his head these days.

"I'm doing well, Pops. The question is…how are you, old man?" I reach out my hand to shake his.

Before he can answer, my grandmother scuttles in from the kitchen waving a wooden spoon in her hand. Her grey hair is pulled back in a loose bun and her floral apron is splattered with bits of what appears to be lunch.

"Edward!"

She throws her skinny arms around me and squeezes harder than I would have thought she had the strength for.

"Oh, how we've missed you."

She releases me and waves the spoon around again.

"Come in, come in. I was just finishing up our lunch. You're staying, right?"

She looks up at me with hopeful grey eyes.

"Of course I'm staying for lunch, Granny. And for dinner too, if you'll have me?"

She clucks her tongue at me and waves me off. "Goes without sayin'."

She smiles and gives a nod before she starts back toward the kitchen. Half way through the doorway she stops and looks over her shoulder. "I set the spare bed up for ya. Assumed you were staying with us, being as it's your first night." The tone of her voice has a hint of insistence in it that I remember well.

I smile and roll my eyes at her persistence. I'm not about to argue with my grandmother. If she wants to spoil me, who am I to stop her?

I smile and nod at my grandfather, who is smiling just as big as his wife.

I only have two weeks to visit my grandparents before I am to head to Dublin for the last two weeks of my overseas journey. I want to see them as much as possible, as well as see the sites of Galway.

~*MGG*~

"Lunch was great. Thank you, Nana. I love your cooking." I hold my stomach as I stand to clear my dishes.

"Well, you're welcome, son. We're just so glad you're here."

She sees what I'm doing and clucks her tongue at me while waving her hands around.

"You leave those dishes to me. You're a guest here. Go settle in with your Granddad and I'll get these."

I smile and thank her again. She insists on spoiling me and I can't do anything about it.

I make my way back to my grandfather, who is sitting outside smoking a pipe. He offers me some of his tobacco and I decline.

I sit down next to him in one of the old, rickety rocking-chairs lined up along the porch.

"No thank you, Pops. You know that stuff will kill you."

"Aye, but what a way to go," he says with a distant look in his eyes.

I laugh and roll my eyes at him. Though he's on in years, it hasn't stifled his silliness.

"Not really, Pops. It's actually a terribly uncomfortable way to die. I'm a doctor, remember?"

"Aye," is all he says as he shrugs his shoulders.

He's old and set in his ways. I'm not going to convince my seventy-five year old grandfather to quit smoking after his sixty year habit.

We sit in silence, rocking back and forth, for a while before he speaks again. It's a little awkward. My grandfather doesn't usually like to sit and have long serious conversations; he's always been like that. When he does talk, it's usually to make a joke or make fun of someone. He's always been silly and loves to hear people laugh, usually at other's expense.

It's when he wants to chat that it gets weird. He's not so great with serious conversations.

"So, young fella. You'll be here with us in Galway for two weeks?" he asks, attempting to start some small talk.

"Yep," I respond with an extra pop on the 'p'.

Both my grandparents know I'll be here for two weeks. While I was planning this trip, over three months ago, he and I discussed it in great detail. He decided that he wanted to be the one to drive me from Galway to Dublin, when my trip was coming to a close.

"What do you want to do while you're here in Galway, son?"

"I'm not really sure exactly. I know I want to spend some time with you and Granny, but I want to see a few sites, too."

"Aye, you'll have to take a stroll on the promenade up in Salthill."

I nod my head in agreement.

We are quiet again for a few minutes before he speaks up.

"You know, I met your Granny while visiting a friend in Galway years and years ago," he says while snuffing out his pipe.

"Oh yeah?"

"I did. My buddy and I were leaving the pub one afternoon when she walked past us. She was shopping. Her hands were loaded down with bags and I asked her if she needed help.

"She was very taken with me, if I do say so myself. We've been inseparable ever since. I moved here shortly after losing my heart to a Galway Girl."

I've heard their story before. We visited Ireland a few times when I was younger and my grandfather told the story every time he got a new audience. My grandmother used to just smile and roll her eyes at his enthusiasm.

But for some reason their story seems to make more sense to me. Maybe because I am older now, I'm not sure. I can see just how much they love each other. Thinking about settling down with someone I love doesn't sound so boring anymore. Not that there are any prospects mind you, but it sounds nice.

"So tell me about the other places you've been on your trip so far, Edward. You said you went to Italy and then France?"

"Yes, sir."

~*MGG*~

My grandfather and I talked for a while about my trip. He was excited to hear about the other countries I'd visited. Shortly thereafter my grandmother asked him to run an errand for her. I offered to do it but she insisted it was "part of his job". I laughed at the scowl on his face until he punched me in the arm. For an old man, he's got a pretty good right hook. My arm still fucking hurts a little.

Before he leaves, my grandfather – again - suggests I take a stroll on the old long walk. He insists that the promenade is not a sight to be missed.

I head out the door, following the directions my grandfather gave me. He recommended I call a taxi because, from here, I wasn't too close to town.

The breeze from the open windows and the afternoon sun feels nice as I make my way downtown. The driver stops and tells me where I need to go. I follow his instructions and head down the path.

The view is amazing and the architecture is subtle yet timeless. The bay is beautiful with the sun shining brightly against its choppy surface. The walk is long and the company sparse, but I can see a few couples walking and children playing in the distance.

As I continue along I'm suddenly mesmerized by long, wavy chestnut-brown hair. Whoever belongs to the tresses has me captivated simply by gazing out into the bay. She's facing the water with her back to me. Her fingers move up to tuck a lock of her wayward hair behind her ear. Her posture is stand-offish.

As my eyes roam further, I realize she has a tight body, to match her beautiful hair. The tee shirt she wears matches the steely, blue-grey color of the bay perfectly. Her jeans are frayed at the cuff and snug enough to show every curve, yet loose enough to tell onlookers to she's not interested in being hit on. Her shoes are a muted light pink pair of Chuck Taylors that appear to be well worn. This girl exudes "I don't give a fuck." But I want to get to know her…badly. I haven't even seen her face, let alone talk to her, but there's something inside me…pulling me toward her. I want to know this girl.

I continue to approach her, careful to keep a respectful distance. I don't want to scare her, or worse yet…piss her off.

From behind I hear laughing and turn in time to see two small children run past me. Their laughter is contagious and I break into a happy smile. I brush my fingers through my hair and as I watch them pass. They appear to be playing a game of tag.

I return my gaze to the brown haired beauty to find that she has turned. She's watching me. I meet her eyes and I'm captivated. All I see is a pair of wide, chocolate eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face. I always thought brown to be boring and flat, but the depth of her liquid brown eyes is beyond words.

I pull my hand from my hair to give her a small wave and a genuine smile. She returns my smile and shyly waves back, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. Though her clothes scream, "leave me the fuck alone" her body, eyes and expression do not. I feel comforted enough to approach her, ever so slowly. She's turned back toward the water but her body is angled as if she's inviting me closer.

I shuffle my feet a little to make enough noise so she can hear my approach. She turns toward me again and offers another small smile.

Now that I'm closer, I notice a light pink hue on the apples on her cheeks. I can't tell if it's from blushing or from being chilled. The breeze coming off the bay is whipping her hair around, but it's not cold by any means. She looks down at her feet before looking up at me again. The pink gets darker and I realize she's blushing. It's…cute.

I'm only a few feet away from her now and feel drawn to talk to her…to know her. I reach out and offer her my hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

Her eyes widen briefly before she composes herself. I think she's surprised to hear my American accent. She offers her hand in return.

"Hello. I…I'm Isabella…Bella. I'm Bella," she stammers.

Her accent is cute. I can't quite place it. There's definitely an Irish lilt but not exactly. She also doesn't look like the typical Irishman…Irish-woman…whichever.

"Sorry, I usually don't just walk up and introduce myself to people. You just looked…lonesome," I offer.

"Oh…no. It's okay. I'm not lonely. Not really. Well, maybe. I just like to come here and watch…everything. You know?" She turns and gazes back across the water with a distant look in her eyes.

"Yeah," is my only reply. I can't keep my eyes off of her.

She turns back to me and apologizes. "I'm sorry. I was just standing here thinking. I like to come here when I need to get some space.

Now I feel bad because I've intruded on her alone time. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just…I don't know. I just wanted to come say hi. So…hi." I smile down at her and watch the pink hue return to her cheeks.

She's breathtaking.

"So, I'll see ya. It was nice meeting you, Isabella. Bella," I corrected with a smile.

I start to turn and head back up the path I just traveled.

"So, you're American?" she asks a little louder than necessary.

I turn back toward her and answer. "Yes, I am. I just got here today, as a matter of fact."

"Oh yeah? What brings you all the way to Ireland, Edward?"

I turn to face her fully again and take few steps closer toward her. I want to know this girl.

"Well, the short answer is I'm here to visit my grandparents."

"And the long answer?" she presses.

"The long answer might require a pretty girl to walk with me while I talk." I'm being a little bold in my approach but she seems to have that affect on me. I normally wouldn't bother walking up to a woman without being prompted. They usually come to me. Not that there are that many that have…hell…I'm rambling in my own head again.

"Alright," she responds with a smirk.

"Alright."

I am a little shocked with her quick acceptance, but quickly brush it off. I certainly don't want her to think I'm not interested. Because I am…interested.

We start to walk together and she looks at me expectantly.

I smirk at her and start my story.

"Before I start my career, I wanted to take some time off, explore other countries. I started in Italy."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Italy, alone?"

I chuckle and respond, "Yes, alone. I'm perfectly capable of traveling alone."

"Right, I know. I mean I don't know, but I…you look fine enough to travel alone. Not that you're fine. I mean you are…" Her eyes widen even further, realizing what she has said.

I laugh because she is so flustered she can't complete a sentence.

"So, anyway." I give her a pointed look.

She waves her hand, telling me to go on. The blush on her cheeks darkens and she hides behind her hair to disguise it.

"So, I spent two weeks in Italy. Have you been?"

She shakes her head, silently telling me she hasn't.

"It's beautiful. I've studied Italian culture and the language since high school. Something about it just makes me want to know more. You know?"

The question is rhetorical but she nods nonetheless.

"Anyway, I spent two weeks there before going to France. It's where my father's family is from. I have never been to either country and just wanted to…I don't know…do something different. See something different before being tied down to my career."

"I know how you feel," she replies under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." She recovers and starts again. "So, that still doesn't answer why you're here in Ireland."

~*MGG*~

"Aileen? Aileen! Where is my pipe and tobacco?"

"I hid it."

"What?"

"You heard me. I hid it."

"Well, where have you hidden it? You know I like to smoke after I eat."

I hear a noise that sounds much like the back door slap against the frame before I hear my grandfather cursing and my grandmother giggle.

My grandparents are amazing, but they are used to living alone and are set in their ways, so they tend to not tip toe around their guests. It's always been this way, even when I visited them as a small child.

Their little spat has officially woken me up and I'm sure that I won't be able to get back to sleep even if I tried. Thoughts of Bella run through my mind and I can't wait to get my day started. I want to settle into my hotel and see more of the sights. And maybe see more of Bella.

When we finally separated yesterday I felt lighter, happier…I don't know how to explain it. I just felt comfortable with her. We talked for hours about random things; how our countries differ but how similar they are in the same respect.

She told me she was an only child and that her parents are Americans. She said her father works for a large company and he travels a lot. They sent him here, to Ireland, to help open another location. Her parents decided to settle in Galway until Bella finished school. Her best friend, Rosalie, lives close by with her parents and her twin brother, Jasper. Their father works with Bella's father.

I told her why I was in Ireland and what brought me here. I talked about my brother, Emmett and sister, Alice. I joked that having siblings wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She laughed and I made it my personal goal to hear it again.

The sound wasn't exactly what you would expect to hear from a twenty-two year old girl. The giggle started off natural and cute before ending with a little snort. She was embarrassed at the sound and blushed deeply. I quickly deflected and steered the conversation back to my childhood. I didn't want her to be embarrassed. It was just the way she was and I really…really liked it.

We talked about everything and nothing during our walk. I got her to laugh again but made sure not to watch her too closely. It was easy to see she didn't like being the center of attention. Time got away from us and we both had somewhere to be. We exchanged phone numbers and promised to talk again soon.

I hope that means really soon because I'm not sure I can stay away from her much longer.

After an early breakfast with my crazy grandparents I settle into my hotel, which Bella and I had passed during our walk the day before. I hope she lives close by. I want to see her again today. Maybe I can convince her to be my unofficial tour guide.

Mid morning I give her a call and she agrees to meet me in the lobby of my hotel at noon. So for the next two hours I basically try not to put holes in the walls or wear a path in the carpet from my erratic bouncing back and forth. I pull out my notebook and journal about my first day in Ireland. Though I write about the city and my grandparents, the subject continues to turn toward Bella and my meeting her yesterday.

When the clock hits twenty minutes 'til twelve I can't contain myself any longer. I grab everything I will need for the day and practically run toward the elevators. When I finally hit the lobby, I've only used up five minutes and I figure I will have to wait until Bella arrives because I'm so early.

When I turn the corner I catch a glimpse of long, wavy brunette hair. Just like yesterday she's turned away from me. She's gazing out the window and looking more beautiful than anyone has a right to.

What I failed to notice initially now runs a thrill up my spine. She's early.

My heart sails and I'm elated in the fact that she might be as excited about today as I am.

My body buzzes the closer to get to her. She turns just before I reach her and her smile is beaming, causing me to beam right along with her. She brings it out in me. Once we're close enough I figure I need to greet her, but can't decide if I should just say 'hi' or shake her hand. I've never been this awkward with a girl before.

I choose to let my heart decide and realize too late that I am leaning in to kiss her cheek. The heat from her blush warms my lips before I pull back and smile down at her. I'm a little surprised at my forwardness toward this girl, but can't seem to care enough to apologize.

"Hi." I smile down at her as her blush slowly extinguishes.

"Hi," she responds shyly.

"So, you want to get some lunch? My treat."

"Yeah, lunch sounds nice. Then I'll take you to Kitty O' Shea's for a pint. You'll love it."

That second day with Bella set off a chain of events that I wasn't wholly prepared for.

~*MGG*~

The early morning rain slows our daily tour, not that I mind. Bella is in my room, on my bed, shoes kicked off, wrapped in the blanket watching the weather man on the television tell us that the rain isn't going to be stopping any time soon. It looks like we will be staying in today.

I watch her with rapt attention as her eyes dance along with the television. My eyes cover with a dream-like haze as I think back over the last several days.

~Flashback~

Every day of the last week and a half, Bella was my unofficial tour guide of Galway. The city was fun and the countryside was beyond beautiful. Window shopping and boutique browsing was more entertaining that I would have thought. And the flourishing greenery reminded me of Washington State, where Emmett and I went to college.

On day eight Bella took me deeper into the countryside. She said that she wanted to show me what everyone expected to see when they visited Ireland. Truth be told, I couldn't care less about any of the sights, unless Bella was by my side.

The countryside was beautiful with Bella as my guide. The path we walked was remote and the houses were few and far between. The lush hillsides were lined with rickety fences and dotted with sheep. I had taken to holding her hand a few days before and, although she was a bit shy at first, she didn't seem to object.

We had only walked about a mile when we heard a noise coming from behind us. A black and white sheep dog had ambled his way onto the path and started to lazily bark at us. Bella grabbed my arm tightly and just about climbed up my back. I chuckled under my breath because she always acts so tough, but the little dog scared her to death.

"Oh shit!" she shrieked.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her protectively. She really didn't need it. The dog was actually wagging his tail and seemed pretty sweet, even while he was barking.

I buried my nose into her hair and snickered.

"I've got you."

She shook her head and buried her nose into my chest.

"Bella, look he's friendly. He's wagging his tail. See? He's even stopped barking. We just surprised him is all," I reassured her.

She squeezed me tighter and it made me laugh. Her imploring brown eyes looked up at me and I lost it. I was in a full-on gut filled laugh. She shimmied out of my hold and smacked me on the chest, still careful to stay somewhat behind me.

"Edward! It's not funny. He could be rabid or…or…or worse," her voice squeaked higher as her sentence came to a close.

I looked around and the dog has disappeared somewhere over the hill. He was no longer bothered by us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It was just… I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I held my arms out for her and she shyly walked back into my embrace. Her body was slightly shaking and it made me feel bad.

I reached my finger under her chin and brought her eyes to meet mine. They were swimming with unshed tears and it broke my heart.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. He's gone. Are you afraid of dogs?"

She nodded her head and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I took her face in my hands and gently wiped her tear away with my thumb. She sighed, nodded her head and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again they were rimmed in red but shined with something new. I couldn't place it. Her gaze moved from my eyes to my lips, my tongue slipped out to wet them unconsciously. She met my eyes again and stepped closer to me, placing her hands on my chest.

"Edward?"

She stepped closer still, her eyes still trained on mine.

With one last movement I closed the space between us. My eyes fluttered shut as her lips met my own in a soft, chaste kiss. Once. Twice. The third time our lips met our connection was unbreakable – physically and emotionally. I wanted nothing more in that moment than Bella…forever. I refused to think about what would happen when I left Ireland and started my life back home. I would push it back and not think about it. Not until I absolutely had to. I would enjoy my time with Bella, no matter how hard it would be to leave her.

I instinctively took her bottom lip between my own before her tongue reached out to meet mine. My stomach flip-flopped at the searing union. My hands instinctively caressed her beautiful face, keeping her close.

~End Flashback~

The two weeks that I had intended to stay in Galway are coming to a close. I am unable to bring myself to leave. Nor am I able to tell Bella that I am technically scheduled to leave for Dublin in a few days.

After many days of long walks, hand holding and stolen kisses I am determined to stay in Galway until the very last moment. I can't bring myself to leave Bella yet. I know I have responsibilities back in the states with my father and his..._our_ practice but I don't want to leave Bella. But I know I will have to soon enough.

I will use every bit of extra time I have in Ireland to be with her. In my mind, my trip to Dublin is canceled. I will speak to the concierge to see if I can book my room for another two weeks.

I have no idea what her plans are, now that she has finished school. We apparently have an unspoken agreement to not talk about the future. Bella and I both know that I will have to leave eventually.

Sooner or later I will have to tell her that my trip is almost over.

Not today.

Our...whatever this is...is slowly progressing. I have recently taken to kissing her whenever I want. I'm really enjoying that.

The dream-like haze drifts away as my hotel room and Bella come back into focus. The profile of her face is beautiful as I see the blush start at her neck and creep up to meet her cheek and even her ear, the tip flaming red. She knows I'm watching her. I was probably staring at her longer than what is socially acceptable because she turns slightly, cutting her eyes in my direction before asking, "What?"

"Nothing," I reply.

My voice sounds husky, even in my own ears. She turns fully to look at me. Her soulful eyes draw me deeper, pulling me in with magnetic force. I'm drawn in and can't stop my movements, even if my life depended on it. With our eyes locked I lean in to kiss her. Her lips are soft and I love the way she tastes. Our soft, slow, sensual kiss becomes more heated as I pull Bella tight against my chest and she grabs fists full of my hair.

While not losing our connection, I roll onto my back bringing Bella to rest comfortably on top of me. She turns her head to deepen our kiss pulling a low moan from my chest. Her fingers tighten in my hair and I'm lost in the depths of the essence that is Bella. Her body pressed against me, her fingers in my hair and her lips searing against mine – I want it all…always.

Ever so slowly my hands begin to roam, first down her arms and then along her back. When I reach her ass I tighten my grip and can't help but press her against my hard erection. He has long since sprung to life and is waiting – not so patiently – to feel some type of friction. I know she can feel him because her breathing hikes before she moves to spread her legs and straddle my hips.

I'm enjoying the friction and the heat from her pussy pressed tightly against my jean encased cock just as her cell phone starts to ring.

_Bastard._

This is the closest we've gotten to any type of…intimacy and her damned cell phone is ringing.

She groans and tries to pull away. I grab her hips and mumble across her lips, "Ignore it." I shift and pull her tighter against my straining cock.

The loud sigh that escapes her lips fills the room. "I can't. If it's my dad, he'll be pissed that I didn't answer. I'm sorry."

She presses her lips against mine once more before getting up to answer the annoying piece of…technology. She takes the call and it's not her father, it's her friend Rosalie.

With a remorse-filled face she mouths the word "sorry". I nod my head and shrug my shoulders to tell her it's alright.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly happy about it, but what else can I do?

Once she's finally off the phone, my hormones are in check but are pissed off, sitting on the sidelines with arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Sorry about that. She had some drama with her ex. He's a total arse-hole and she had to tell me all about his latest attempt to win her back." She rolls her eyes, drawing her head around in the same direction.

"It's okay." I shrug my shoulders and chuckle at her.

"Since it's going to rain most of today, how about we head down to the pub," she suggests.

I agree immediately because it has quickly become my favorite place to go. We decide to grab a pint and some lunch before the bar gets too crowded.

I have become a "regular" at her favorite pub, Kitty O' Shea's. The owner, Liam, tends bar and has become quite amused with my American accent.

We pay the taxi driver and make a dash for the door. As we run in - doing our best to avoid the rain - we are greeted by Liam, Siobhan – his wife- and a few of the other regulars. Much like today, Siobhan is always our server when we want more privacy and choose to sit at one of the tables in a quiet corner. Not that the pub is very quiet, but we do have a bit more privacy there.

Bella seems to be quite well known around here - almost respected. Virtual strangers want to know how she's doing and want to be sure she tells her father they said hello. She takes it all in stride while I sit back a bit confused at the extraordinary attention she's given. She always brushes it off and brings the conversation back to whatever we were talking about before someone interrupted us.

~*MGG*~

We leave the pub an hour or so later to see that the rain has stopped, though the clouds still look ominous. Although the hotel is several blocks away we decide to walk.

It's our thing.

Because we have walked the city many times together, we grab one another's hands and start up the street to peruse the shop windows on the way. As we walk, we talk more of our childhoods, old friends, and silly families; just about everything...except what's to come. I want to continue to live in my fantasy have-Bella-with-me-all-the-time world, so I never broach the subject of the future. I know it's not the brightest idea, but we are still having a great time with each other and I don't want to bring down our sweet high.

Directly over-head a loud boom of thunder crashes. Bella's expression is priceless as she looks at me with the cutest 'oh great' look. We are halfway there when the rain comes down. It's torrential and unrelenting. She tightens her hold on my hand looking much like a drowned cat. We start to make a run for the hotel but she says her place is closer. So she asks me up to her flat downtown. I agree and we veer down a side street that she's never taken me. Within two minutes we're pushing through a door that I can only assume is her flat. She slams the door behind us as I lean down with my hands on my knees, catching my breath. We are completely soaked to the bone and standing in her tiled foyer making two very large puddles. Our eyes meet before laughter seizes us.

Her hair is matted to her head and face, dripping wet, her tee shirt is clinging to her pert breasts, nipples hard and standing tall and her jeans are three shades darker and rimmed with muddy water at the hem.

I'm sure that I look no better. I run my fingers through my drenched hair, feeling the excess water cascade down my back with the movement. I cringe and she laughs harder pointing at my head. I love to hear her laugh.

I quickly grab her around the waist and surprise her with a very wet, very deep kiss – silencing our laughter immediately. Her fingers grip my shoulders, holding me close. I reach up to her breast and she whimpers into my mouth. She shivers and I'm not sure if it's from my touch or from her wet clothes. I break our kiss and press our foreheads together, imploring with my eyes. My hands slide down her ribs and capture the hem of her clinging shirt. Her hands lift, granting me the permission that I so dearly want. I quickly lift her shirt and drop it with a wet thud on the floor. After that one piece of clothing, we are both scrambling to get the other undressed. My shirt is next and meets hers in the growing pile of wet clothes. Our shoes are toed off before our socks get lobed…somewhere. Her jeans are next and I want to be sure that we are doing this…whatever it may be. We've never gone this far and I need to be sure we're on the same page.

I place my hands on her hips and look into her eyes.

"Bella?" I ask and then kiss her sweetly.

She snakes her arms around my neck – lust glowing in her eyes - and nods her head in agreement.

We're doing this.

The next step is our blue jeans and they prove to be a little harder to remove. We peel and tug to get them off through more laughter. Wet denim is the devil's handiwork.

As we stand in the foyer covered only in our wet underwear I reach for her one last time, drawing her close. Her skin is chilled from the rain and wet clothes and she sighs in contentment against my body heat. I bend to kiss her and she places her hands around my shoulders. With our lips connected, I grasp her thighs and lift her to my height…her legs wrapped tight around my waist. Carefully I walk away from the enormous pile of wet clothes that lay in the puddle we left on the floor.

"Bedroom," I mumble against her soft lips.

"Second door on left," she replies, barely getting all the words out before our mouths join passionately.

Surprisingly I make my way to the door without tripping over furniture or my own two feet. We both reach for the door knob and manage to get it opened without missing a beat. We enter the room and I turn us around to close the door and press her against it, grinding my erection against her heat. Her mewling continues as I get some relief with the connection.

Breaking from her lips, I kiss a trail across her jaw to her ear. I kiss the sensitive skin below it and she moans as my nose breathes softly across her lobe. I lightly work my tongue around the shell of her ear before nipping the down column of her neck and then kissing away the bites. My cock is beyond ready and she can feel it.

"Uh, Edward, please…the bed." She lifts her left hand and points over my shoulder. I look behind me and see the massive bed that takes up much of the space. I take little time to admire the size or decor as I turn my head and return my lips to hers.

Pulling away from the door, we're moving again. Bella weighs so little I'm able to bring her to the center of the bed without needing to set her down first. She clings to me until her back rests softly in the center of the mattress, her legs open with mine settled between them. Her wet hair splays across several pillows and she couldn't look more beautiful.

The skies have darkened and mute the daylight.

I tenderly press my lips to her nose, the apples of her cheeks and then her lips. My hands have found purchase on her breasts and quickly move the wet material out of my way. Her nipples are hard and beg for my lips…I can refuse them no longer. As my tongue reaches out and contacts her chilled skin she arcs her back, pushing her nipples closer to me. She tastes of sweet vanilla and it's intoxicating.

Reaching around her back, I make quick work of the clasp on her bra. Once it's removed I have free reign of her chest. My hands gently caress her mounds and my mouth takes care to work her into oblivion. She's moaning and panting, her fingers working my damp hair.

Thunder rumbles in the distance, matching the growls coming from my chest.

My hands wander farther south and splay across her tight stomach. Fingers skim and dip into the hem of her silky panties. They move down boldly and caress her bare center. Her breathing halts as my fingers dip into her warm, wet heat. My lips release her nipple and our eyes meet. Hers are hungry. I can only guess that mine match her intensity. I move up to give her a searing kiss, still working her warm core with one, then two fingers. My thumb circles around her most sensitive spot, careful not to touch it immediately. Slowly the circles grow smaller and tighter before reaching her clit.

She moans deeply and moves her hips in time with my fingers. Up and down. Around and around. Her breathing is harsh and then stops altogether. She releases my lips and throws her head back in ecstasy. She's beautiful. Her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth agape, no air escaping. Her fingers dig into my shoulders but I feel no pain.

Her walls contract around my fingers and she finally gasps for air. Her words are garbled and unrecognizable.

As she comes down from her beautiful high I remove my thumb and slow my fingers. Her eyes open to mine and a lazy smile plays across her lips. Her face glows from her release. I cock my eyebrow and smirk at her. She grabs the back of my head and pulls me into another feverish kiss.

The rain plays a disjointed rhythm of the most beautiful symphony on the roof and windows panes.

I work her panties down her legs as her hands float down my back and around my waist. I pull back, only slightly to allow her access to my massive, covered, hard-on. She grips it firmly and cups my balls in the same move. I moan into her mouth and push my hips forward to add friction. She pumps me a few times and skims her thumb over the head before removing her hands completely. I groan at the loss but quickly realize that her fingers are removing my boxers. My cock springs free and stands proudly between us. She places her hands on my ass and pulls me toward her. Our mouths meet again and our breathing is loud.

Somewhere in the back of my mind an annoying little voice tells me I've forgotten something.

The head of my engorged cock slips across her wet lips, teasing her clit with every pass. I'm not even inside of her and it couldn't feel more amazing. I can't wait to be inside of her. I pull back and press against her opening, slipping easily into her center…head deep.

I gasp for air and open my eyes, lips still connected. The little voice is now screaming at me. _Condom!_

Mother fucker!

I pull back quickly…both my lips and my cock. She looks up at me surprised and then confused.

I press my hand to her cheek and utter the words we should have shared before.

"We need a condom."

Relief floods her eyes and she mirrors her hand to my face.

"Feck. Right…um…I don't have any. Do you?" she asks.

And mother fucking, damned it…I don't. I've traveled around the world to see the sights, not get laid. I got rid of the one condom in my wallet before I left home. Plus that fucker was at least six months old and the only reason it was there was because Emmett gave it to me. _"You should always carry a condom, Edward,"_ he said and fuck if he wasn't right.

I rest my forehead on her shoulder and I shake my head to answer her question.

"I could go and get some," she offers.

I lift my head and meet her eyes again. _I_ do not want to leave this bed and I do not want _her_ leaving this bed. I know I'm clean; I had to be tested during school and again for my residency. There's been no one since – not for a long while. Not that I really needed to worry about it. I have always used a condom.

I pressed my hard-on against her pussy. "I don't want to leave this bed. Maybe if we just-"

Her fingers reach my lips and stop my words.

"Edward, I'm on the pill. And I've only been with one other. We were always careful."

Her eyes question mine, waiting for a response.

"I'm clean. I was tested recently," I answer. Her eyes widen a little. "For work. I was tested for work," I clarify.

She nods her head and lifts up to kiss me. Our lips release and she looks deep into my eyes. Then she says the thing I didn't even realize I needed to hear.

"I want you, Edward. Please. I don't think I can wait."

Our passion ignites and our lips connect. I pull my hips back and then press forward, sinking deep into her pussy on the first push. She's hot and unbelievably wet. I can feel her walls tighten around me the deeper I push. I stop when she's filled to the hilt and my pubic bone is pressed firmly against her clit. We both moan at the intense feeling.

I release our kiss and look into her hooded eyes. They shine with lust. I pull out of her slightly only to push back into her core, missing the full connection. Instead of pulling out anymore I opt to rock against her. It will make her feel amazing, but also help me control the orgasm that is creeping its way through my balls. Although there is little friction, the rocking motion allows the head of my cock to tap her G-spot perfectly. In less than a minute she's tightening around me and crying out my name. I stay deep - barely moving, only rocking - and let her body dictate the movements she needs. She shudders once more before going limp.

My tongue traces her lips and she opens to me. We kiss languidly, allowing her time to recover. It doesn't take long. She deepens our kiss and shifts her hips against mine. I rock against her once again before pulling out and pushing back to gain the friction I need. I push deeper…higher, hitting her just right. My body tightens and I can feel it coming.

"Bella. Bella, I'm cumming. Do you- do you want me to-"

Her hands tighten against my ass as her legs wrap around my own, answering my not-quite-out-there question.

With two more deep thrusts she's exploding below me and on thrust number three I'm gone. My mind soars with relief as my body continues to pump. I grunt and groan through my release until I can't move anymore.

My arms and legs are like jell-o as I attempt to embrace Bella below me without crushing her. I kiss her neck and below her ear, my breaths coming out hard and fast. She giggles at the sensation. I kiss her neck once more before finding her lips.

~*MGG*~

Our next week and a half progresses much the same. We meet early, have a pint with lunch, walk and talk a little bit and then fuck the rest of the day – but rarely into the night.

She never stays over when we are at my hotel and I never stay the night at her place. She always finds a reason to get up and get dressed when we are at her flat. She never asks me to leave, but I begin to wonder if she just doesn't like to actually sleep with someone because we never do. Not even a nap. Ever. It's weird but I won't ask her to change just for me. As of lately we've been hanging mostly at my hotel and when I ask about her place she usually finds a very sexy way to change the subject. It doesn't bother me until she's gone and then I wonder why we never go to her place anymore.

I ask, she kisses, we fuck, she leaves, I wonder. It's a vicious cycle.

We still haven't talked about my leaving, which is coming up too soon. She has no idea and I continue to choose to live in my Bella bubble and ignore anything outside of it – including my impending departure. Every time I talk myself into telling her, I pussy out.

Tonight.

I promise myself that I'll do it tonight.

She has every right to know that I'll be leaving in four days. I want to take her out somewhere nice to eat and then just…tell her.

I don't think she'll be mad.

I hope she won't be mad.

She seems pretty indifferent to our non-relationship when we are anywhere outside of our bedrooms. We never do anything more than hold hands. I wonder if it's because this isn't serious to her or if there is something else entirely. Although I never tell her, it hurts my feeling a little. I've tried to convince myself this is just a fling and her distance outside of the bedroom is for the best. I can't help but continue to fall deeper and deeper for her.

I'm falling in love with Bella.

I'll tell her that tonight too.

I'm scared to death. I have no idea how to tell her…or how she'll react.

Fuck.

I finish cleaning up my room and send my dirty clothes to be laundered one last time. I pack everything that I won't need for the next four days. I place my airline ticket in a pile on the night stand with my passport and other important paperwork. I go through it three times to be sure everything is in order before shoving it into the drawer. I make a mental note to remember that I've placed it there.

~*MGG*~

Dinner turns out better than I would have thought. Bella chooses a restaurant that is quiet and romantic and we share a bottle of wine with dinner. Our conversation is light and – as usual – we don't delve into the future. We either stick with the past or stay in the present.

It's a very interesting line we've drawn.

Hell, now that I think of it…I don't even know her last name and she doesn't know mine. We've long since exchanged phone numbers but that's it. When I leave Ireland that will be the only contact I have with her. I'm getting nervous.

And I still haven't told her yet.

Later. I'll tell her later tonight.

We make our way to my hotel, as per usual, and we are both more anxious that normal. As soon as we hit the elevator our bodies are connected and only part long enough to allow an elderly couple to enter and exit a floor later. We stumble to my room and barely get the door closed before we're tearing at each other's clothes.

As soon as we're undressed I lift her by her thighs and sink deep into her heat. I fuck her against the wall until we are both screaming and cumming.

I'm sure we're a sight – we're still connected, piled on the floor with our clothes scattered about. Our hair is completely mussed, I still have a sock on and Bella's make-up in smeared across her eyes. There's nothing left to do but laugh at the situation.

Once we make it to bed we make love until our bodies are too tired to move. For once I wrap my arms around Bella as she's fallen asleep. I relish the feeling of my body wrapped around her sleeping form. I feel protective of her. I don't want to let her go. And I still haven't told her.

Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow morning.

~*MGG*~

The next morning comes and a smile creeps on my face as I think about the previous night. Bella stayed. I lazily search the bed with my hands, keeping my eyes closed. I'm still not fully awake.

My heart rate picks up before my eyes are even opened. Where is she? When I wake up I am all alone. She's gone. Damned it!

I jump out of bed and dress in a hurry, barely brushing the toothbrush along my teeth before running out the door. I take a cab to her flat, because it will be faster. When I get there I have no idea what I'm going to say…or do.

Am I mad?

Fuck yeah I'm mad!

I wanted to tell her this morning.

Would it matter?

I knock on her door and no one answers. I knock harder, thinking she may be asleep though it's already nine in the morning – the time we usually meet. Still no answer. I start to pound the door with my fist and yell for her.

"Bella! Bella come on, answer the damned door."

Still no answer.

I move to look in the windows but the blinds are drawn and I can't see shit. I go back to the door and pull out my cell phone. I ring her several times and the generic voicemail picks up every time.

Fuck!

It's too early go see if Liam knows where else I can find her so I opt to go back to the hotel. Maybe she just stepped out?

When I get back to the room I notice more about the space than when I ran out in a frenzy earlier. The drawer is open on the night stand and my pile of papers is sitting on top. I am very certain I placed it in the drawer last night. Not to hide it necessarily…but…well, yeah, maybe.

What's it doing out? I didn't take it out.

My eyes widen and my heart drops to my stomach.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no."

I scramble my way over and lift the pile. A note is placed atop the pile, written on hotel stationary.

_Dear Edward,_

_I opened the drawer to find some paper so I could write you a note to tell you I couldn't sleep and needed to get home. I found these papers on top of the stationary. I don't want you to forget them when you leave in a few days. _

_I hope you have a safe flight home, back to Washington. It's nice to finally know where you live and when you'll be leaving._

_I've enjoyed our time together and don't regret one second. Though I do wish you would have told me when you planned on leaving. I have to tell you that it hurts a little to know you didn't trust me enough to tell me – that I had to find out this way…by accident._

_But we both have secrets that we didn't share, don't we Edward?_

_Please don't look for me. You won't find me. Its best we part this way, I think. No drawn out goodbyes and no hurt feelings. We are from two different worlds and it could never work._

_Anyway, have a great life and thank you for spending your free time here with me. I hope you enjoyed what little bit of Ireland I was able to show you._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

So now I stand here with nothing but a broken heart and a ticket home.

I didn't tell her. I didn't tell her and she doesn't know I'm in love with her.

_Don't look for her._ Is she crazy?

Fuck it. I'm going to the pub and will wait until they open the doors if I have to.

~*MGG*~

Mother fucker!

Liam hasn't seen or heard from her since we were both here together. I jot a quick note down on a napkin and ask him to pass it to Bella if he sees her. He gives me a sad smile and tucks it into his apron. His eyes tell me that he knows more than he's letting on. But I trust him when he says he'll give Bella the note.

I leave Ireland in three days and I've lost my heart to a Galway girl

~*MGG*~

The next two days I wander back and forth between the hotel, Bella's flat and the pub. Neither Liam, nor any of the regulars have seen her. I know they're not lying to me because I can see the pity in their eyes.

I clear out my room and head to my grandparent's house. I leave for Dublin today and fly back to the United States in the morning. My original plan was to visit some old college friends in Washington before finally going back to Chicago to start working with my father. I decide to rearrange my flight and go directly home. I can't stand the thought of partying with my old friends when my heart is broken.

I can't.

I just…can't.

I say my goodbyes to my grandmother and she packs a bag full of my favorite cookies. I have no appetite but can't bring myself to tell her. I smile the broadest smile I can muster and thank her.

My grandfather and I are mostly quiet on the two and a half hour journey to Dublin. He starts to drop me at the hotel I need for the night but I ask him if he wants to come in for a drink. I'm not that interested in having company but it was a long drive and I feel bad that he's just going to turn around to go back.

"Edward me lad, I think you need some time to yourself. I'm glad you enjoyed your time in Ireland and please don't be a stranger. You come back and see your Granny and I any time. Don't worry Edward, it will all work out."

It doesn't take a genius to see how hard he's trying to not talk about Bella. The ache I've tried to hide for the last several days must be plain on my face because everyone has tip-toed around me. Even my grandparents.

The night goes by in a blur and before I know it I'm on a twenty-one hour flight back to the states. I'm fairly sure I remember my ticket showing it was only going to take seventeen to get to Washington – so I'm sure the flight to Chicago should have been shorter. But I care so little that I just move on auto-pilot, sitting in my first class chair…falling apart. I refused to cry while in Ireland. I was determined to find Bella and straighten it all out.

But I couldn't …and I didn't.

So the minute we are over the ocean I lay my head in my hands and cry. I cry until I fall asleep. I'm sure the person next to me thought I was a loon. I don't think I could care less.

~*MGG*~

~THREE MONTHS LATER~

"Dr. Cullen, you have a new patient in room eleven. She's here for the typical tests. Something about starting a new job. Her chart is hanging on the door."

"Thank you," I reply to our receptionist, Heidi. She's a bit of a flirt but mostly harmless.

She knows I'm not interested.

I prefer brunettes.

I make my way to the next patient and my thoughts drift back to Bella as I see the name on the chart, Isabella Swan.

How apropos.

I've tried to forget about her every day for the last three months and everything…. _everything_ reminds me of her – including a new patient apparently.

I shake off the sadness and read the chart in front of me before I make my way inside. I like to be up-to-speed with my patients before I enter their room.

This girl will be starting to work somewhere in the city and needs her blood worked up before they will hire her. It's not uncommon these days and I don't mind the extra work.

I turn the knob and smell a faint scent of vanilla as the door cracks open. My heart picks up and I can't make it stop.

It's not.

It can't be.

No, it's not.

Stupid…stupid…stupid.

There's no way.

I let my heartbeat slow back down before I bother opening the door completely. I can't let my patients see me as anything other than professional. This girl must use the same perfume Bella does…did…does. Fuck. I don't know.

Professional. You're a professional.

I push the door open and close it behind me. I start to speak while still looking down at the chart in my hands.

"So, Isabella, you're here today for some blood-work?"

I hear what sounds like someone's breathing hike. It sounds like Bella.

I'm delusional.

I look up from the chart and see none other than…Bella…sitting on the paper covered bench…waiting for her doctor.

I'm stunned.

I can't move.

My muscles have seized and I can't move. The sound of her chart clacking on the floor shocks me enough to cause me to move ever so slightly. I blink several times to clear my head.

It can't be.

She whispers with tear filled eyes, "Edward."

"Bella?"

She nods her head and her tears spill over, running down her cheeks. I cautiously approach her as she hops down from the bench.

The next several seconds speed by in a blur. Her arms wrap around my neck, legs around my waist. My hands capture her hips to steady her. Our lips connect and words will not do.

Fuck being a professional. I've got Bella back in my arms – in the United States – and I want nothing…_nothing_ more.

Our kiss lasts for several minutes before we both calm down.

It's time to tell her. It's time to tell her what I should have told her months and months ago.

Our kiss breaks and I rest my forehead against hers.

It's now or never.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you when we first met when I planned on leaving Ireland. I should have told you more about me. About where I lived and my future with my father's practice. Fuck, I should have told you my last name."

"I should have told you how beautiful you were." I kiss her lips lightly and pull back. "How beautiful you _are_," I whisper.

I look deep into her shining eyes and tell her the one thing I should have said above all else.

"I should have told you that I loved you. That I still do love you, Bella. I love you."

Our lips spark with a heated kiss and her arms tighten around my neck. When she pulls back I realize my eyes are stinging with tears. Her tears pour down her face and land softly between us.

"I'm sorry too, Edward. I love you. Always."

~*MGG*~

I've traveled around, I've been all over this world, to only lose my heart to a small town girl from Galway.

Well, my Galway girl is here with me now and I intend for it to stay that way.

We can be lost, together.

**~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~**

**AN: Wanna know Bella's secret? I know you do! Please review! Also, I'm considering a BPOV to answer some questions.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and voted for my little one shot! I'm beyond excited that I actually won the contest.**

**Special Love: Thanks so much to Mandy for hosting this one-shot soundtrack contest. When I was given **_**Galway Girl**_** from the movie **_**PS I Love You**_** as my song assignment I was a little scared. She told me how much she loved the song and the movie in which it was featured. I had never heard the song, nor seen the movie. To say I felt behind the curve is a great understatement. I wanted to do it justice, so I played the song a zillion times and watched what I could of the movie online. A plot started to form and here we are. Thanks Mandy for your encouragement too.**

**Props: Gotta give lots o' love to my two wonderful betas for all their hard work! They fix my stupid mistakes and offer the best advice! Plus, you'd probably never read my stories without their help! **

***batgirl8968 www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1903451/Batgirl8968**

***LouderThanSirens www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1974746/LouderThanSirens**

**Props: Ridiculous love goes out to my pre-reader Bee aka IrishTwiFicster www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2075059/IrishTwiFicster !GO READ HER STORIES! Her ideas and changes made this story real and believable. **_**You can't have an Irishman speaking American-English! It's just not right! **_**Plus, the ending would have been much different without her wonderful help. Thanks so much, Bee!**

**~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~~!~*~!*~**

_Galway Girl_ by Steve Earle

Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk

Of a day -I-ay-I-ay

I met a little girl and we stopped to talk

Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay

And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do

'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue

And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl

'Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl

We were halfway there when the rain came down

Of a day -I-ay-I-ay

And she asked me up to her flat downtown

Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay

And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do

'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue

So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl

And I lost my heart to a Galway girl

When I woke up I was all alone

With a broken heart and a ticket home

And I ask you now, tell me what would you do

If her hair was black and her eyes were blue

I've traveled around I've been all over this world

Boys I ain't never seen nothin' like a Galway girl


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Lovely Readers,

After much thought I have decided NOT to keep promising a BPOV for My Galway Girl-and have marked this story as completed. I hate to tell you that but after thinking about it; I really can't promise you something that I can't see that I will have any time for in the near or distant future.

In saying that…I will give you some insight as to what was rolling around in my little brain. For those of you who wanted to know Bella's secret :)

Bella is the daughter of Charlie Swan, Mr. Big Bank himself. Edward had/has NO idea she is his daughter…the daughter of a rich, well known banker/business mogul (who ironically enough, is who Edward and his loaded family bank with). As much as she wants to make her father proud, she wasn't so sure she was ready for what he (Charlie) had in mind for her future; which is why she can be so distant in the previous chapter. She figures detachment means protecting her heart…with her future in her father's business AND with Edward.

When she sees Edward's plane ticket to Washington State, Bella figures that –although they will both eventually be in the United States- it is still far from Chicago. She's not sure how he feels for her, beyond great sex. (Reminder: Edward was only going to Washington to visit old college buddies. He didn't live there.)

When Edward went to Bella's home one last time to find her, she'd moved. Charlie was renting the property to new tenants and Bella needed to be out. Bella moved in with her parents for the last three weeks of their time in Ireland. The Swan family was moving to the US (Chicago specifically). She eventually stops resisting who she is and moves to the US to work with her father to eventually take over.

The reason she kept these things from Edward? Anyone remember how Edward inwardly commented on how so many people would approach Bella, either on the street or while they were together at dinner? Yep. She's used to that. People know who she is…who her father is…and most of the time they want a piece of the pie; which happened frequently in her past relationships. She figured that she would see where her time with Edward would lead, without him knowing she was the Princess to her father's heir, so to speak.

Bella was upset with Edward about keeping things from her…but more upset with herself for keeping things from him. She decided to let fate be her guide and left Edward with the note and her heart. Fate didn't let her down. They both ended up in Chicago. Together.

I never intended to extend the ending…only give you some insight into Bella's POV. I hope that helps some of you. Again, I'm sorry if you wanted a full blown chapter but I just don't have it in me. I'm working on getting The Life and Death of Isabella Swan back on track and MandyLeigh and I are working on a collab that won't be posted until it's finished. PLUS life has gotten much busier that it used to be.

If you have questions, PM me and I'll do my best. I love all you!


End file.
